


Only In The Summertime

by Solemnity (Fabulous_Fanboy)



Series: And So They Fall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 part series, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Omega Castiel, Teenagers, Varying Chapter Lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Fanboy/pseuds/Solemnity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mother hates it<br/>When I smile and she sees you<br/>Coming through me<br/>Like a sun shines through thin glass."<br/>-Fences, The Same Tattoos.</p><p>The tragic lovestory of Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton- whose relationship will blossom then wither just as quickly and silently. It's a story of silent looks, soft kisses, and undying devotion. Death, hate, love, kindness, purity. All the raw emotion that binds us all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy summary is crappy. I would have used a better one but my computer deleted it (i know)  
> First Spn fic here, should be interesting.
> 
> *NB. Varying chapter lengths indeed. Some will be over 1k, occasionally 2k. Most will be under 1k, like this first chapter. It's really just a way for me to unload stress, not a serious planned out fic. (But there is a definite plot. And smut.)

Castiel stopped in his tracks, neck craning as he sniffed, raising a hand to rub at his nose, a shudder sweeping through the omega's slim build. He could smell strangers. At least one Alpha. His mouth went dry and he backed up, creeping back inside the cabin, clinging to the doorframe as if it were some great protection when it was barely keeping itself together.

They- he, Gabriel, Michael and their adoptive father, Chuck- had driven out to Chuck's cabin a few days beforehand, the man insisting that the three young men could do with a break from the big city. Lucifer was supposed to have come as well but complications involving his daughter Lilith prevented him from doing so. Michael didn't really have a choice in the matter and had gotten dragged along, not that the Alpha complained. Gabriel was another matter- he'd been all for the trip. A day in, and he was more bored than he had been before they had left. Three days on, as they were now, and he was irritating at best.

And Castiel? Oh, he just came along because A) he loved nature-y crap, and B) Michael made him. There was also the fact that Cas had just begun a new type of Suppressants as the last batch had not worked- leading to an embarrassing day where he had to be escorted by Gabriel off campus. They needed to keep an eye on him just in case it had any adverse effects on him.

He peered out the door again, towards the lake. He could see the surface from the doorway; the water glimmered invitingly in the late afternoon sunlight. He sighed. Perhaps tomorrow he'd swim. Inhaling, he caught the scent of the incredibly nice smelling alpha again, his knees going a little weak. He scowled, leaning out the door to see if he could catch sight of the alpha.

And then he did. The alpha was around his age, seventeen, with one of those strong builds that made Castiel long to be close to the other. He sighed, watching the young man bicker with someone else, continuing to walk past. It was just his, Castiel's, goddamn luck that the alpha looked up at him and caught him staring. From the distance, Castiel couldn't see his eye colour but he pondered over it. He watched the other's jaw slacken slightly before his lips pulled up into a lopsided grin.

Castiel couldn't help but grin back.


End file.
